


Silk Roads

by Kt_fairy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Hockey, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kt_fairy/pseuds/Kt_fairy
Summary: He had gone from setting up Bitty’s website to some vague sort of business partner kind of thing, even going down to Georgia about the prospect of a bakery in Madison as well as visits to the one’s in Providence, Boston, and Montreal. It was nice, he preferred it to the other stuff he did as a software manager (and some things he did for Shitty that he was 80% sure were illegal) and with Nursey off on book tours and running his Indie publishers he did not feel too guilty leaving him a couple times a month. Getting home a day late because a flight got cancelled just as Nursey was running off to catch his flight to London sucked though.OR 5+15 times Nursey and Dex have to travel for other people & 1 time they do it for themselves (+ bonus)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of a convo with [ happykentparson ](http://happykentparson.tumblr.com/) where you're not sure how you got to talking about this but you're glad you are. So shout out to her for being an enabler.

 

 

**1\. Montréal, QC**

 

...

5/...It is possible to see an aura with the naked eye?? (find someone who can do this).

6/ Apparently more visible thru photography, specifically Kirlian photography.

7/ !!!Russian photographers Semyon & Valentina Kirlian!!They discoverd (in 1939) that the aura of a living thing could be captured on film (find this)...

 

 The booping of the skype call marked the end of Derek’s research for the afternoon, taking a moment to stretch his back before connecting the call.

 It was a hot day in Elizabeth, Derek considering going over to Manhatten to his mom’s place after this call to use their top of the line AC and get out of the apartment. He loved having a space that was all his, loved living with Dex who was still doing what may or may not involve hacking for his mom, loved having the (relative) peace and stillness of Jersey for his writing. The apartment was not huge, not even half as big as his childhood home, but he had been rattling around it while Dex was away in Canada having a Not-So-Super-Secret meeting with Bitty about the technical, internet stuff for the bakery he was going to open in Providence.

 Derek did not know why the meeting had to be during the one time in the year Bitty was not actually _in_ Providence but whatever.

 He smiled when Dex’s face filled the screen, even the shitty resolution Skype ran at could not hide how damn fine he was.

“Hey babe, how’s oh Canada treating ya’?” 

“I’m gonna come home smelling of maple syrup.” A voice spoke off camera, too muffled by the speakers for Derek to hear what he was saying, but he did see the blush shoot up Dex’s neck to his ears as he smiled at someone across the room. “I’ve been told to tell you I’m officially one of them now, sorry.”

“Noooooo!” Derek shook his fists jokingly at the sky while Dex laughed.

“And what’s wrong with being Canadian?” Jack’s voice asked, the image skipping so he was suddenly bent down over Dex’s shoulder to grin at the camera.

“Not a thing dude. I know Dex does the whole talking weird thing anyway but the boy I fell for was not polite and it’s kinda a deal breaker.”

“I am so polite, fuck you!” Derek laughed out loud as Jack snorted. “Just not polite to you assholes.”

“I totally knew it would be our fault. How you doing Jack?” 

“I'm good, got my ass kicked in work out today but I’ll get my own back don't worry. How are you?”

“Okay, researching.” Derek leant his elbows on the table, angling for some good gossip. “Who are you even training with that can beat your sizeable ass? Fucking Batman?”

  Jack grinned while Dex just went more red, so it was definitely someone really fucking good at Hockey. I mean, of course it was, this was Jack Zimmermann. Loads of people would want to do some off-season training with him if only in the hope of getting some of the pies that followed him around. “Well, I guess I can introduce you to him.”

  Dex was barely keeping the grin off his face as Jack stepped to the side and the owner of the true best ass in the NHL (not that he would admit that in front of any of the old SMH guys) stepped into the picture. Derek was speechless for a moment, flicking his gaze down to Dex when his brain finally computed who was standing there, almost bursting into hysterical laughter at the screaming going on behind green-gold eyes.

“Derek - Sid, Sid- Derek.”

“Hey, nice to meet you.”

 Derek took in a deep breath, internally screaming himself at this point, and managed to pick his soul off the floor long enough to say. “Nice to meet you too, man. Congrats on another Art Ross.”

“Oh well ya know, thanks.” Sid shrugged deprecatingly “I hear you’re an author?”

“Well, like, umm…” Derek stammered, for once a bit embarrassed talking about his minor successes. “I’ve had one book of poems published and a story, I wouldn’t call myself one really.”

“Bit’s told me all about the novel and it sounded really good.”

“Oh. Oh okay. Thank you.”

“He offered to lend me his but I thought I might get Jack to get you to send me a signed copy, eh?” Sid grinned and Derek died.

“I’d. I’d. I’d...I’d be glad to.”

“Great. You're not here to talk to me so I'll leave you to it. Nice to meet you Derek." 

“And you - Sid.” He have a small wave that he would have been mortified about if Sid had not done one first as he stepped back out of frame. Derek took a deep breath and gave Dex a fixed grin, knowing Sidney fucking Crosby was still in the room and that it would be mad embarrassing to freak out right now.

“I’ll let you guys talk. Good to see you Nursey.” 

“Yeah see you _Jack.”_ Derek shot with a glare that made Jack smile, the troll.

“So, my meeting with Bitty and his business manager went well.” Dex said forcefully, the two of them chatting about the unexpected technical difficulties of setting up a bakery until it seemed the Hockey legend's had left, Dex practically jumping forward in his seat to gush. “I nearly had a fucking nosebleed when I met him they just fucking walked in Derek! _Just fucking walked into the kitchen!”_

“I thought he trained in Nova Soctia!”

“Him and Nate are here to do some stuff with Jack.” 

“McKinnon is there!”

“He’s on a lunch run with Bitty.”

“Holy fucking shit is Tyler Seguin doing the laundry what the fuck!”

“I’m dying Nursey I can’t be around these people I go red whenever Sid talks to me Nate’s been chirping me about it.” 

 Derek cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at Dex. “Blushing huh, do I sense a type Poindexter? Rich ass hockey boys with fat asses?” 

“You wish you had a fat ass.”

“Uh, that was savage babe. Why am I being attacked like this when you are in a house with like, 3 sexy ass hockey gods _and Bitty_? This is how super nsfw fanfic starts.”

“How do you know what fanfic is like?” 

“I hear all kindsa things.” 

“Liar.”

“God, I miss you.”

“It’s been two days.” 

“I didn’t expect you to miss me when you get to hang out with _Sid_ and…”

“I miss you too. I can’t wait to come home tomorrow. Next time you’ll have to come with me, Canada is so… so relaxed and Jack’s place up here in Montreal is just...you’d really love it D, and then get pissy at NHL stars for daring to be attractive in the same room as me.” 

“It’s like giving the One Ring to a baby they have no idea of the damage they are doing!”

 

 

**2\. Santa Barbara, CA**

 

 Everyone was crying.

 Bitty and Shitty were expected, they did not know a soft emotion that did not bring a tear to their eye. If either of them started crying then Jack was guaranteed to get bleary eyed so that was no surprise either. That Rans & Holtzy were on the verge, their arms around one another's shoulders having one of their usual heartfelt bro-moments, was pretty standard.

 But honestly, even Lardo was tearing up.

 Will quickly wiped at his eyes, knowing his face would be splotchy and red while his mouth was doing something weird, forcefully shoving down the bubbles of emotion in his chest until the pressure behind his eyes abated a little. It was not like the whole congregation could not tell he was getting all choked up but it was not cool to distract from the happy couple by being the weeping bridesman.

 (Will had always gotten on well with Cait, so did Nursey, everyone on SMH did, but he had not expected her to ask him to be on #Teambride. He knew it was because C had one of Cait’s friends from home as a groomswoman, he had the gift of being able to make best friends wherever he went, but Will was surprised she had picked him over Nursey.)

 California was hot, really freaking hot for a bunch of Northerners who were all suffering in suits in the afternoon sun (not Ransom though, he looked as cool as graceful as ever. The fucker). Thankfully there was a cooling breeze rolling off the Pacific and up over over the cliffs the guests were sat facing, Will having the added bonus of being under the gracefully draped awning with the rest of the wedding party so at least he would not get sunburn during the ceremony.

 Will caught Nursey’s eye as The Chow’s turned to their gathered families, C nearly vibrating with excitement as he gazed at Cait like she was the reason he breathed. Nursey was openly crying and still looked incredible, beaming his wide, dimpled smile as he tore is gaze up to Will and it just got bigger bigger, almost like the look C was giving Cait. Will turned away as his face was already flushed as he knew he could get worse, clashing with the colour scheme #Teambride had spent a whole weekend on with pinboards, a million samples, and a scale model of the venues Will had made. 

“Dex, Dex honey when was the last time you put on suncreen?” Bitty called, glass of champagne in one hand and emergency bag in the other as Will made his way to where the photo’s were going to be taken, brushing off the carrier bags worth of confetti Ransom and Holster had dumped on the happy couple, the breeze blowing it straight into the faces of Will and Cait’s sisters.

“Oh shit.” Will instinctively reached up to his ears as Bitty hurried over, shoving his glass into Will’s hand as he rifled through the bag. “Factor factor factor...20. No that’s no good….50! June! June bring everyone over y’all need sunscreen.”

“Here was me thinking this was in the employee perks package.” Will teased as he rubbed sunscreen onto his nose. He had gone from setting up Bitty’s website to some vague sort of business partner kind of thing, even going down to Georgia with him about the prospect of a bakery in Madison as well as visits to the one’s in Providence, Boston, and Montreal. Will thought it was because he knew a beignet from an eclair and could make edible versions of both whilst also being a brick wall when Bitty’s fear of confrontation flared up with stress. It was nice, he preferred it to the other stuff he did as a software manager (and some things he did for Shitty that he was 80% sure were illegal) and with Nursey off on book tours and running his Indie publishers he did not feel too guilty leaving him a couple times a month.

 Being industrious ‘entrepreneurs’ had not even crept up on them they just woke up one day busy as fuck.

“Y’all employ ya’self, you just do most of your work with me.”

“And the Falc’s that one time.”

“Last time I checked I did _not run_ an NHL franchise. Lord knows I wouldn’t have the time.”

“Oh wow Bitty. You’d be great at it!” C beamed, holding his hand out for Will to dump some sunblock on it.

“Derek! You need this too come on over here!”

 Will had never been to California before and had not gotten to see much of it, he had spent most of the four days at wedding rehearsals, hen and stag parties, meeting with the venue, and fending off Cait’s threats to lob her bouquet straight at him when she tossed it.

 He had barely seen Nursey since they arrived at the hotel and hardly even saw him at the reception as they were catching up with the SMH guys, ( “So like, it’s just convenient that me and Holtzy live together near the hospital and our girlfriends live out in the burbs.  And we hang out every weekend it’s swasome.” “Ransom do you - do you ever step back and look at your life?”), between helping March with any problems they did not want the C’s to have to worry about.

 The sun had set, the distant stars a blanket of twinkling lights rising up over them from the blackness of the lapping ocean that was reflecting the light back from the fires on the beach. The older of Cait and C’s relatives had gone home now along with the ones with kids, so Shitty and Lardo had stripped and gone in the sea closely followed by the happy couple, which got everyone else naked and leaping about in the surf.

 A half assed water fight broke out, but as they were all big guys it was still kind of violent. Holster managed to splash Will straight in the face, a wall of water hitting him so hard he staggered and almost got his legs taken out from under him by a wave. Warm arms wrapped around his waist to steady him before he even realised he was tripping, soft lips pressing against the crook of his neck when he regained his balance. Will took the time to flip Holster off before turning to shoot a smile up at Derek, scooping up some of the cold, shifting water and letting it trickle down his abs. “Hey stranger.”

“Hey beautiful.”

 Will blushed, did not think there would be a day when he would not, and stepped in closer. “Can’t believe I’ve spent four days sharing a hotel room with you and barely seen you.”

“Can’t believe how pretty you are in the moonlight.”

“Someone’s letting the wedding get to him.”

“I have you all warm, wet, and in my arms, it’s not the wedding.”

 Will ran his fingers over Nursey’s cheekbones, down his nose, skimmimg his full bottom lip and trailing lightly down his neck, leaning in to kiss at a droplet of sharp salt water on his shoulder that made Nursey moan maybe a little too loudly.

 Definitely too loudly if the dunking they got at the hands of C and Holtzy was anything to go by.

 

 

**3\. Saint George, MA**

 

 It would be fine. It would all be fine. Will lived in his own house (well half his), was making his own money faster than he could send it to his relatives, had Nursey's parents, had C and Cait, Bitty and Jack, had his old team that were still surprisingly close despite being spread across the country, and he had Nursey. Who Eddie and Emma, his older siblings, knew about and had accepted with only mild interrogating (Will knew they liked him but he was going to let Nursey work that one out on his own) so he would not lose all his family if this went badly.

 Not that he thought it would. He knew it would not. His parents loved him, had starved and froze for him, worked to exhaustion for him, had tried so hard to make everything normal for him those two months they were homeless that for years he had never realised what being shuttled between relatives houses, the boat, and shelters meant.

“I should have told them sooner.” Will had announced on the drive up to Maine for Thanksgiving, looking out the window at the trees that were burning with autumn colours.

“Hey now, hey.” Nursey had reached over and clasped Will’s knee, not taking his eyes off the road because being a clumsy fucker made him a very conscientious driver. “The earliest anything that can happen, within your power, is when you are ready for it.”

 He really should have told them sooner, and he should not be so scared of it, of them. Will ran his hands over the denim on his thighs, trying to stop his palms sweating (when did he ever get sweaty palms?) staring straight ahead at his ma as she laid out some of the cookies he had made the night before on the coffee table, his pa bringing in the coffee pot, the pair of them chattering away as they sorted everything out.

 Eddie had yet to arrive and Emma was outside with the twins, their bell like laughter echoing in from the yard. Fuck, if this all went to hell he would miss them so much, his baby sisters who weren’t babies anymore, almost highschool age. Judy was Hockey mad and Claire certain she would be a lawyer so Will was already asking Shitty about internships and sending Judy hockey gear, Jack making sure she was on the list for all Falc's kids events. Andy had not even called to say when he was coming which surprised no-one, he was as difficult as Will with a chip half as big again on his shoulder. Telling him would be a fucking nightmare. 

“Sugah, splash of cream, s’at right Derek?” His pa asked, smiling when Nursey nodded and took the cup carefully from him.

 His parents sat down opposite them, his ma reaching for her darning before she remembered herself, pulling her hands back to run over her plait nervously. Will glanced at his pa who was trying not to look worried. God his family was a whole library of open books.

 Will cleared his throat, almost jumping when Nursey moved to place his cup carefully down on a coaster. “I uh...I’m just gonna say it. I am not straight, I find both guys and girls attractive but I’ve only ever wanted to _be_ with one person and...and that’s Derek. And I love him, so much.”

 He didn’t feel relieved to have said that, he felt light headed if anything, his mouth strangely numb. There was a beat of silence where he looked resolutely at the family picture on the mantelpiece of them all on the boat one fourth of July when the twins were toddlers, Will holding Judy under a patio umbrella to protect themselves from the sun, Claire on Andy’s shoulders, everyone else sat around in shorts and sunglasses raising a beer or a lobster roll.

 Pa stood and Nursey leaping to his feet, hands relaxed at his sides but his shoulders were tense and ready for some kind of fight. Pa jumped a little at the sudden movement, looking confused for a moment, sadness flashing over his face when he realised what Nursey was doing, and then he was hugging him, Nursey stiff in shock against him as pa said, “As long as you make my boy happy ya’ welcome here.”

  Will did not get to see Nursey’s reaction to that as suddenly his mom was tackling him with a hug that was as hard as most checks he used to get, almost overbalancing him off the side of the couch as she told him over and over again that she loved him, that “ya my sweet baby boy, my dahling, my kind sweet boy, and I love you. I will always love you, and I am so happy that ya happy. I am so happy.”

 Will pressed his face into her auburn hair that smelt of the sea and let himself cry, feeling something constrict in chest as he held her tightly.

 Suddenly his pa’s strong arms were around them both and they were being pulled standing and into another hug, his rough hands pushing Will’s hair out of his eyes, Will sniffing as he looked down into his pa’s clear blue eyes. “We guessed, about Derek. When you came back from New York you smiled like you used to do when you were a kid. An’ that’s all that mattahs to us Billy, all that mattah’s.”

 

 

**4.Hawaii**

 

“What abooouuttt…”

“Marty went to Barbados a couple years back he said that was nice?”

“It’s a bit far isn’t it?”

“Oh, and Spain isn’t! Really Nursey.” Bitty tutted, Skype only amplifying the done look he was being given.

 You would think Dex and Bitty would want to have a break from one another what with all the work they did setting up his bakery empire, not go on a couples holiday together like the mid-twenties professional they were (gag). Bitty had had the bright idea because the Falc’s had, sadly, crashed out of the playoffs that year and Jack had this weird thing called ‘free time’ that Bitty seemed to be trying to make the most of.

“Why do they want us to come? You’d think they’d want some alone time.” Nursey had said after Bitty had first mentioned it. “Why aren’t they going with Shit’s and Lards? They always go on holiday with them.”

“I dunno.” Had been Dex’s reply. 

“Seriously?”

“What? I don’t!”

 Derek adored the very ground Dex walked on but he was fucking useless sometimes.

“If you’re gonna go far go far!” Derek protested to his laptop screen. “‘Sides lit no-one will know Jack in Spain.”

“He is right, Bud.”

“Too far for five days.” Dex spoke up, also giving Derek a look. “Hawaii?”

“Hawaii doesn’t exist. It’s a lie. Something they only tell rich people. My mom’s clued me in.”

 Bitty snorted whilst Dex rolled his eyes at him. “I’m rich and no-one told me.” Jack said, his confusion so obviously fake now they all knew Jack was the biggest troll in the world.

“Aww Jacques. That’s rich in Canadian dollars, and that’s not very rich at all in the real world.”

 Jack burst out laughing, disappearing off the screen as he tipped sideways whilst Bitty looked torn. “I’ll have you know Bob is worth...lemmie just…”

“Bit’s. Bit’s it’s fine.” Jack said from out of shot, voice fond. 

“The Canadian economy is not that bad Jack!”

“What else isn’t real Derek?”

“Oh anywhere Jack can parade around in trunks. You turn too many heads Zimmermann.” Jack laughed again and so did Bitty, sounding delighted at the prospect, Derek feeling Dex’s eyes on him as he grinned winningly for the camera.

“It is _so_ hard to find trunks for Jacks _shape_ …" 

“ _Eric! Pas encore!”_

 They did end up settling on Hawaii, a nice Air BnB that went straight out onto a secluded stretch of beach that Bitty casually booked in the name of his company as ‘expenses’.

 Derek frowned at Dex when the call ended.  “Bitty’s gonna open a bakery in fucking Hawaii isn’t he?”

“...might." 

“Why did you go through all that and not just say we're embezzling?”

“Bitty didn’t want Jack to feel like he was pitying him by bringing him along. He’s not, he just thought it would be nice for you guys to come.” Dex explained, putting the laptop on the floor and slipping into Derek’s lap, long fingers cupping his face. “Especially you, Bitty tries to time all his business trips for when Jack is on a roadie but I gotta leave you. An’ I wanted to do something nice. For you.”

“Oh Will.” Derek ran his hands up Dex’s back as he leant in to kiss him. “Babe, you don’t have to take me to Hawaii I don’t mind. I miss you but I don’t mind.” 

“Sooo you don’t wanna come and remind me of how hot you are while Jack’s running around in…”

“Oh my godddd William let me liiive!” Derek groaned as he flopped back against the couch cushions, not letting go of Dex so he pulled him forward against his chest. 

“You know I only have eyes for you.” Dex whispered against his temple, curling up against Derek, fingertips tangling into a few curls.

“I know. These day’s I’m just joking when I get all jealous.”

“You’re not living down that ‘Hawaii doesn’t exist’ thing by the way. Even if you were joking. Bitty takes immense pleasure in how hot his boyfriend it.”

 Derek looked at Dex, his Dex, his sweet faced huge fucking semtex filled gingersnap, and pulled him tighter against him with a hand on his ass. “He’s not the only one.” He smiled when Dex’s cheeks flushed. “You want some immense pleasure now baby?”

“Uuhh are you sure that exists?” Dex murmured into his neck, hand slipping under Derek’s shirt.

“Sure as fuck gonna help you find out.” He growled and tipped them sideways onto the couch, crawling between Dex’s open legs and settling in for the afternoon.

 

 

**5\. Seattle, WA**

 

 The noise when Snowy saved the shot was one solid scream, the floor shaking as their block of the stadium leapt to their feet, the Falc’s launching into their goal until it was just a pile of blue Jersey’s and skates, gloves and sticks littering the ice. Not that Will could see that behind the cloud of worry rags and hats launched into the air as Shitty dragging him into a hug while screaming at Lardo who was stood on her seat roaring in triumph.

 Jack had won the Stanley cup.

  _Jack_ had won the **_Stanley Cup._**

  ** _Twice_**

 Shitty let go of Will and he found himself being hugged by the random people who had been sat behind them, then by C and Cait, then again by Shitty who was crying before Ransom kissed him on the forehead, a kid running past Hi-fiving everyone on the front row. Then they were banging on the glass as the players skated over to the block of Falc’s fans amongst the Seattle home crowd, Tater pausing to bang on the glass back at them while pulling a face, Jack stopping to scream with them before launching his mouthguard over the top to Shitty, saying something that was drowned out by everyone behind them screaming at him.

 It felt like a lifetime between the save with four seconds to go and the lull as the ice was prepared for the presentation, the crowd taking the opportunity to catch it’s breath and mop up any beer that got thrown over people in the excitement. Will had to have a sit down, his heart was beating fit to burst and his face had gone numb from the adrenaline, his throat stinging in a way that would bite him in the butt later but right now he could not care less.

“Can you even imagine Bitty right now? On the play-back I bet you can hear him yelling.” Cait yelled over the noise around them whilst C paced in excitement.

“Totally fainted for like, 0.5 seconds.” Lardo said, still standing on her seat.

“I bet Bad Bob picked him up.”

“I bet he climbed Bad Bob.” Ransom sighed.

“I would too bro, climb him like a majestic Canadian maple.”

“Do not speak about your Hockey grandfather like that, that’s incest and highly illegal I know I went to Harvard Law.”

“Yo Shit’s.” Nursey said, looping an arm around Will’s shoulders and leaning forward. “Are you actually cradling Jack’s mouthguard?”

“You’re just jealous he didn’t throw anything at you covered in bodily fluids!”

 They yelled even louder than before when Thirdy lifted the cup like it was nothing, turning towards the players box and shaking it at the Flac’s families in triumph. He handed it to Poots next who had been on the ball every game despite his sister being seriously ill, and then to Snowy who had been unbelievable this year. Seventeen shut-outs in the playoffs, C was almost having a religious experience every time he stopped a puck.

 Tater was the one who handed the cup to Jack and Will swore their little group made as much noise as the rest of the Falc’s fans who had made it to the east coast, Jack beaming up at where his parents and Bitty were with tears visible on his cheeks, turning and giving his old team a wet, emotional smile before he handed it off to Stromy.

 Will turned to Nursey to say something once the cup had gone around the whole team, words faltering when he found Nursey already looking at him with something soft and scared in his expression. As soon as they made eye contact Nursey cupped his hot, red face in his warm, slightly sweaty hands and stepped in closer, saying something Will did not quite catch over the noise around them.

“Wha? The announceah‘s too loud.”

“Will you marry me?”

 Will thought he might have blacked out for a moment because suddenly Nursey had one knee on the beer sticky ground, all the moisture in his mouth had evaporated, and Holster was letting out a shriek right next to him which was thankfully drowned out by the general noise of the stadium, even if a little ripple of quiet gathered around him as the people seated behind them waited to see what happened.

Holy fuck Will was being proposed to at a Stanley Cup final. 

His internal screaming only got louder when he noticed Nursey pull out a ring box. He fucking planned this Will was going to actually strangle him _._

“‘Course I will.” He got out before Nursey managed to drop the ring box, tugging him to stand up and leaning their heads together as Nursey slipped the little gold and silver band on his finger, getting in a couple of chaste kisses before Holster was picking him up with one arm around his waist and they were being mobbed.

“I’m gonna faint! I’m gonna faint! Too much is happening. Too much is happening!”

“My emotions!!!!" 

“ ** _I haven’t felt this much since 1997_**!”

 Turns out sporting arena’s had fucking sensors for this shit as the camera’s had caught the moment Nursey got to one knee all the way up to Holster manhandling Will like he was about to Lion King him into the air. Thankfully they had not shown it live, instead flashing up “ **Action Replay** ” on the jumbotron before playing the footage, the arena cooing and cheering as they watched it.

 Will looked over at Nursey who was bright red and looking a little stunned by it all so god knows what kind of shell shocked tomato vibe Will had going on, but neither of them could stop smiling.

 The video got Jack sprinting across the ice to them followed by Tater, both of them clattering into the boards, Jack barely able to express himself while Tater demanded to see the ring before yelling at Nursey that there were no diamonds on it.

 Will and Nursey did not get to the afterparty until about midnight, not for any sexy reasons, just that they were so exhausted by the morning flight to Seattle, by watching Jack creep closer and closer to his second Cup win, by the emotional outpouring over the course of the past three hours that Will burst into tears as soon as they got into the Taxi, Nursey following close behind and setting everyone else off.

 He was just so, so, so, unbelievably, innumerably, happy.

 They were dropped back off at the hotel for some them time, sitting on the end of the bed drinking all the soda in the mini fridge and eating room service curly fries between soft, sticky kisses on smiling lips, their hands clasped the whole time.

“I can’t believe I’m here.” Nursey whispered, seeming like he was trying to wear out the pattern engraved into the gold on Dex’s finger with how many times he was running his finger over it. “Can’t believe I get you forever.”

“Forever? Oh. Didn’t realise that was part of the deal.”

“I love you so much you fucking dick.”

 Will had kissed all over his face, almost crying again with how full he was with love, how his heart could barely take how much he adored Nursey.

 Bitty nearly knocked them over when they snuck in to the rooftop bar trying to not take attention away from the main event. He was drunk and covered in champagne and beard burn and was crying and babbling and kept on hugging them before Jack came and peeled him off them so he could hug them and repeatedly pat them on the back while doing what passed for gushing from him. His eyes were bright and wild with everything that had just happened, a random lipstick mark on his ear, smile so wide it must be making his face hurt if he could even still feel it.

 Will hugged him again, yelling into his ear over the sound of the party how proud he was, how happy he was for him, and that he stunk of sweat and beer which made Jack rub his jersey all over Will’s face.

“Hey Nursey, you propose now distract Dex from handsome successful hockey guys yes?” Tater chirped when he found them a little later on, if there was something to chirp someone about that sneaky Russian son of a bitch would find out about it.

“Handsome?” Nursey asked and Tater pretended to be hurt.

“You rich, you hot as hell. You know all these, rich boy.”

“Can’t believe you murdered me on this, the day of my engagement.”

 The subtleties of that were a bit lost on Tater but he laughed all the same before going off to do something suspect with Snowy, leaving them alone with the view of the city, the blackness of the cold ocean at their fronts while the party warmed them from behind.

“I can’t believe you proposed in front of a Stanley Cup final crowd.”

“You know I can only go big, Dexy.”

“What if I had said no?”

“Hoping I could read your face when I first asked, so I would know whether to ask properly or try and style it out.”

“I would never have said no.” Will admitted, feeling his face heat again and burying it in Nursey’s shoulder, a cool cheek pressing into his hair. “I’m so happy I want to scream.” 

“I think we should, it’s a wild party anyway.”

 The things drunk jocks love the most is making noise together, so no sooner had Will and Nursey let out a yell at the swirling sky than half the rooftop was joining in, Shitty howling in stead which then set everyone else off. Then someone started ca-caw-ing.

 Because they were Falcons, get it?

 If Will was not floating on a cloud of adrenaline and happiness he would have thought about how that sad, awkward, angry boy of six years ago was now engaged to someone who adored everything about him he had always found so difficult, standing on a Seattle rooftop with a Stanley Cup winning team making terrible falcon noises behind them. But he was, so all he could do was tuck himself under Nursey’s arm and be sickeningly sweet and in love.

 

                                                                                             

                                                                                  _X_X_X_X_X_X_

 

 

**1\. Maldives**

  

 Derek had ninja’d himself up to Maine while Dex had been busy freeing up the weekend they would be in Seattle to ask Dex’s pa permission to marry his son. It was something that Derek expected himself to rally against because what the actual fuck your parents literally do not own you ever but especially not once you hit eighteen, but when the time came it had felt like the right thing to do. 

“Billy was such a bright little thing with a smile so big you couldn’t help smilin’ back no matter what was going on. Got me through some bad, bad days.” Dex’s pa had said after Derek had asked his permission, the two of them sat on some fishing chairs at the end of the harbour wall watching the tourist boats pootle about. Derek knew that smile well, it made his heart outgrow his chest every time. “But the older he got...he was nevah happy in himself.” Dex’s pa turned to look at Derek. “And you helped with that. All’a you boys did but…You love him a whole lot don’t ya’?”

 Derek had nodded slowly. “I do. And it’s...haha..it’s such small things. It’s the faces he pulls when he’s working on a problem, it’s the shit he gives me all the time, it’s...there are a lot of things it’s hard to be growing up obviously half black, and it makes you angry but you can’t even be that ‘cause then you’d be the typical angry black man.” Derek had glanced at Dex’s pa and noted the pinch of concern on his face. “And the poor are expected to be grateful and all that but he’s _angry_ and pushes back and - its not the same situation or anger - but it was enough for us to look one another in the eye. It’s...its his smile, it’s his big red ears when he gets embarrassed. It’s the fact he’s never once mentioned my ‘romantic arabic features’ (no seriously a guy said that to me once...I'm Indian) or how cool my pale eyes are when I’m dark or anything like I used to get from people who meant well... And I know it’s hard for him sometimes to see what other people are feeling but I know he knows I love him, which is...and he loves me back! I still have a little cry sometimes.”

“Ayuh, I know that feeling, son.” A solid, heavy, strong hand had thumped Derek on the shoulder. “We like you a whole lot Derek, you got all our blessings to ask Billy to marry you. But break his heart you’re going in a bait pot.” Which was a lot less terrifying than the shovel talk his own ma had given him when they were ring shopping.

 There was only going to be one wedding, it was going to be someplace between NYC and Maine, and it was going to be not religious in any way and all blessings would be small ceremonies later on. It had looked like their families (well Derek’s large and varied one) were going to keep quiet and like it, but then one of his relatives had bitched about it to a auntie who had told someone else and then that threw the floodgates wide open.

 Dex had almost called the whole thing off at one point and they had googled eloping several times.

 In the end there had been three (3) weddings. One in Long Island for Derek’s ma’s side that had almost given him an ulcer (his cousin Maryam had somehow got Dex still enough to mehndi his arms which Derek had enjoyed _a lot_ upon discovery that night), one in Philadelphia for his mom’s Greek family where he did not think the SMH guys were ever going to stop trying to do that fastest tsamiko ever and Dex had taken fiendish delight in smashing the tableware.

 And the one up in Maine which had been held in an old boat shed that opened out onto the clear still waters of the harbour and had been decorated with so many wild flowers, fairy lights, and sea coloured glass floats it looked a little unreal. Derek felt a little unreal, like Dex was finally letting him in on the secret he was actually some kind of sea nymph or fairy prince. On that same day the medicine man had blessed them, Derek had not even tried to hide his smile as Dex ate corn mush with an incredibly serious look on his face. After that it had been dinner in the re-arranged shed and then onto the soft, sweet smelling grass next to it that had been lit by lights strung around every available boat, building and bit of wood for drinking and dancing and Jack and Shitty wrestling themselves into the water.

 

 It had been perfect, utterly perfect, as perfect as the view out over the crystal clear Indian Ocean with only the sounds of the sea breeze against the awning giving them shade and Dex’s panted breaths against his skin - but in very different ways obviously.

Derek gasped, burying his face into Dex’s collarbone. “This is what flying first class feels like.”

“...That is the worst fucking metaphor I have ever heard I cannot believe I married you.”

“Me too babe, the fuck?”

 Derek bent his head and licked at the sweat pooling in the dip of Dex’s collarbone. The salt of the sea different from the salt of sweat but both were a pleasant tang on his tongue. “Get your own electrolytes.” Dex grunted, shoving Derek’s head but going willingly when Derek kissed him, boneless and pliant in the way a lot of sex in your own private (for ten days) villa off one of the Maldives could make you.

“Nope, gonna eat you whole.” 

“You’ve eaten enough of me over the past four days.”

“Never.”

 Dex smiled and ran his foot over Derek’s ankle. “Let's go for a swim before we spend the whole day fucking. Again.” 

“That was a bit much wasn’t it.” 

“Weaaaak, I never said that!”

“Urgh.” Derek rolled to the side and landed on his feet, standing up into the pleasant morning sunshine and stretching, admiring the sparkling waters and endless rich blue sky, taking in the pleasantly cool fresh sea air until Dex grabbed his ass and made a honking noise. “Urgh!!!”

“You’re the one standing around with your dick out for the whole world to see.”

“We’re on honeymoon, it’s not really a surprise.” Derek rolled his eyes, helping Dex unstick himself from the soft but waterproof upholstery as he stood up.

“Sex is so gross.” Dex muttered, hot-footing it across the sun warmed wood of their deck before jumping straight off the side and into the ocean.

 Derek strolled to the steps and made his was down to the water at a civilised pace, sitting down on the bottom so the cool water was at his navel and watched Dex make his way out towards the endlessness of the horizon. Derek loved swimming, had been really good at it before he even realised he was breaking a stereotype, but there were bigger and older beasties in the deep places of the ocean than anyone had ever dealt with on land so he preferred staying away from wide open empty tracts of it.

 Dex, being an ocean boy, had no such worries, had even had a go at freediving on a coral reef the day before while Derek had kept on his goggles and oxygen tank because he was not insane.

“Are you not coming in?” Dex called, voice closer than Derek expected, looking up to find him bobbing around about six feet away, the water deepening everything golden about him, his eyes the brightest Derek had ever seen them.

“I’m taking a break, having a rest.”

“Have you thrown your back out again?” 

“Firstly I didn’t throw my back out I had been sitting with bad posture all day. Secondly if I _did_ it would be your fault. Thirdly fuck you.”

“Poor thing, getting to fuck your boyfriend on every surface.” Even from this distance Derek saw his ears go red. “Husband...how does it work talking about past things?” Derek sighed, going all gooey hearing Dex say husband. He would never get used to it, twisting the strangely familiar ring around his finger as he smiled at Dex. “Shut up.” Dex grumbled, kicking off the sand and letting himself float over to Derek, gently bumping into his knees before he got his hands on them, using the leverage to give him a kiss that tasted of fresh, clean salt and sex, Derek smiling as he felt the cool, hard press of the ring on Dex’s finger against his skin.

 Derek ran his hands down Dex’s sides, hauling him in closer when he could not reach his ass, smiling to himself when he fit his hands over Dex’s firm glutes. “You’re gonna wear your dick down at this rate.” Dex muttered into his mouth, going easily when Nursey pulled his cool body into his lap. 

“M’not an idiot, you’ll get sunburn if we fuck out here.” Derek said, supporting Dex’s back with his hands as he pitched him back a little so he could kiss over the blanket of brown freckles the sun had given him. “ ‘sides salt water is not lube.”

 Wet fingers ran up into his hair and tugged on it, pulling his head back enough for Dex to stick his tongue in his mouth. “More than enough lube and come in me, could slip right back in."

 Just the thought of it had his fucked out body perking up immediately, dick pressing into Dex’s thigh like he had not just come twice this morning. “You’ll be sore.”

“Bored of me already?”

“Never!” Derek gasped immediately, clutching Dex tightly to him, looking up into his face that was a little surprised Derek was taking it so seriously. “Never.”

“You’re going to do something dramatic aren’t you?” Dex asked, scooping up some water and letting it trickle over his pinkening shoulders.

 Derek considered it for a few moments before very carefully standing. Dex was neither light nor small, something Derek forgot a lot of the time because his build was a lot narrower than his own, but he still managed to pick him up with relative ease (hello well used gym membership), helped by the fact Dex tolerated it.

“If you slip on the stairs, oh husband, and damage either of us you’re sleeping on the deck.” Dex rubbed his toes up the back of Derek’s thigh.  “And I was gonna offer you a blowjob.”

“What...down here in the water?”

“I’m getting sunburnt already what the fuck do you think?”

“Oh.” Derek said, trying not to sound disappointed as he carefully carried Dex back up into the shade. “Okay.”

“If you feel up to it…” Dex whispered against his lips. “...I can always suck you off down there when the sun goes down.” He ran his lips up to Derek’s ear. “You’d love the moonlight hitting the water and reflecting off me wouldn’t you? Catching in my hair and on the the spit on my lips wrapped around your…” Dex didn’t yell when Derek threw him on the bed, just laughed breathlessly as he bounced on the impossibly soft mattress, already rumpled from their morning activities, grinning as he pushed Derek onto his back and kissed the breath out of him.

 

                                                                                              **_X_**

 

**Bonus**

 

 

 Thing was, their twins were usually well behaved, but you woke them up early and put them together in a confined space and all their bad traits came out. The stubbornness, the thoughtlessness, the enthusiastic poking at vulnerabilities kids always spot a mile off. They were excited, he could not blame them for that it was _Disneyland,_ and they were going on holiday with Uncle’s Jack and Bitty and their two little ones for the first time, and they had always loved the weird transient nature of airports (they didn’t actually call it that, they were eight after all).

 Of course none of this applied to Georgie who, as resident teenager, had her nose in a book about the Arab Revolt Jack had leant her and was expertly ignoring the younger kids she was sat with.

 She had burst into tears after they had sat all three of them down and told them where they were going on vacation. Having spent so long bouncing around the foster system she had never thought she would ever make it to Disney as a child, probably not even as an adult. Sahra and Eddie had put aside their excitement to comfort her, looking extremely worried while they cuddled their big sister.

 It had been so sweet, so good and kind Derek had hugged Dex to him tightly. They were good parents, he had thought, but right now he was thinking the opposite.

 The joke about Hawaii, the old ‘it doesn’t exist’ one, was as natural as any of the old SMH jokes, like Ransom still owning a pair of salmon shorts he wore solely to annoy Holster. It was something the kid’s had heard before but oh my god, this was the wrong time for Bitty to turn to Dex and say, “Apparently Disneyland doesn’t exist, rich people secret.”

 Suzy, who was the slightly unnerving image of Jack, peered over the top of Ed’s seat to ask the older boy if this was true. Ed was usually the less mischievous of the twins, but on occasion being eight would get the better of him and he could not help himself. “Well” He said, pushing an auburn ringlet out of his eyes as he shot Sahra a look, “your daddy did say so.”

 It happened in a blink of an eye, like all these things do. One moment they were all squirming in their seats and chattering about whatever under tens chat about, the next Ed was yelling at Suzy, who was also yelling, as she tried to hit Sahra who was stood on her seat so she could regale an increasingly distressed three year old with proofs that Disneyland was fake, Georgie trying to stop all four of them at the same time.

“Sahra!” Dex snapped, cutting through the commotion so three guilty and one upset face snapped towards him. Dex shot a look at Sahra that even made Jack wince, one that promised he would be perfectly happy sitting around in the hotel room with her grounded self whilst everyone else went around Disney. Derek always relented on these things when it was obvious the lesson was learnt, but Dex would make you fulfill the whole punishment without wavering. He had only had to keep his foot down firmly about three times for the twins to get it and he used the threat of it sparingly enough that they forgot about it until The Look happened. Sahra dropped down into her seat and stared forward like if she pretended hard enough it would be like she had not just been trying to wind Bobbie Zimmermann up.

 Derek had grown up with 'ethnic parents' so, even though he never gave full punishments, some too late contrition and tears were not going to get you a reprieve from punishments or get him to wheedle to Dex on your behalf. They were a united front and showed up all the smug parents with blogs who had out of control kid’s at parents evenings. 

“I’m so sorry.” Derek said to Jack as Bitty rushed to comfort his little boy, Suzy calmly going to sit next to her papa as Dex made Sahra come and sit next to him, Derek shuffling across the aisle to take her place next to Ed and Georgie.

 “You’re older, you should both know better than to pick on Bobbie, he’s only little. Suzy as well even though she’s a bit less little.” Georgie was whispering at Ed who was looking very chastened. “I know this is all so exciting but you almost made him cry! That’s not good, that's not nice. It's really mean. How would you like it if I made you cry?” 

“You're too nice to do that." He tried, but he knew that was not going to work. "I wouldn't like it. It was mean. Sahra’s not mean she just can’t stop when she’s excited.” He shot Derek a guilty look. “I can too. I hope Bobbie is okay.” He whispered, peering over at where his mousey brown head was now tucked under Jack’s chin.

“Bobbie will be okay. Sahra will apologize. And so should you.”

“Yes baba.”

“Good boy.” Derek said, ruffling his curls.

“I tried to stop her dad but…” Georgie started, brown eyes worried, Derek cutting her off with a hand on her narrow shoulder. 

“You were doing fine sweetheart, honestly. Don’t worry about it. We don't expect you to be able to control them when they're like that, that's our job.”

 The excitement of the holiday having been cut off by that outburst everyone settled down to quietly doing their own thing, so Derek could hear Sahra’s little voice make a heartfelt apology to Bobbie who accepted her peace offering of a bag of M&Ms, giving her some as he happily ate them.

 No, they weren’t bad kids, just a bit wild sometimes. Derek looked down at Ed who was leaning against Georgie’s arm asking about the old photo’s in her book, looking away when he caught the gentle, wondering look she was giving her little brother, the look she still gave them all after two years of being a sister and a daughter rather than a case number. God, he loved them so much.

 He glanced over at Dex who was holding a book for Sahra as she read to Bobbie between the seats, auburn curls falling out of her pigtails and becoming their usual frizzy mess.

It had been expensive getting kids that were biologically both theirs - wonders of modern science- Derek would have been happy with Dex’s kids but Dex was not that kinda guy. Either they had one kid each like Bitty and Jack had done or they did it hard way, and when had either of them ever backed down from a fight?

 The result was Ed and Sahra, both tall for their age with Derek’s dimples and bone structure and Dex’s smiles and eyes, his freckles all over their olive skin, their hair a perfect reddy brown riot of tight-curls around their Poindexter ears and cheeky Malik faces. They were smart and gentle, caring and very self aware at times which was not always a good thing, having odd explosions of temper that was very much Dex. Derek saw a lot of Dex in them, knowing that was his mind looking for all the bits he loved about his husband, but he never stopped being in awe that they had made these two weird and wonderful, unique individuals who were experiencing everything fresh and new.

 He eyes drifted up to Dex who was smiling at something Jack was saying to him. He had hardly changed over the years, face not as soft as it had been now the puppy fat had faded away but still boyishly handsome, body still making Derek weak, his eyes even more fucking magical now that smile lines were collecting at the corners. Derek wondered idly how he had changed, he knew black didn’t crack but, at the tender age of thirty-eight, he had collected a few grey hairs at his temples. He’d hated it until Dex had noticed, and his enthusiastic, loud, and vigorous reaction made Derek love them. He thought he looked distinguished, even if when he first said so he had managed to squirt toothpaste all up his arm.

 Dex looked up and across the aisle at him, golden eyes flicking over his face before smiling at him. Derek sunk down in his seat, shifting around so he could gaze at him, Dex’s ears still went red when he did that even after eighteen years together, leaning his cheek on the back of his chair as he gazed back at Derek over the top of their kid’s heads.

Yeah. It was all pretty fucking chill.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come on over and say HI on my [ tumblr ](http://grandpianopossessed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
